No regret for the dead
by KawaiiKittyChan
Summary: During a mission Seras finds out that even the smallest action can be enough call upon great consequences. When she decides to kiss her master and his self control breaks, she finds out how it is to be stuck between the floor and a hard surface. Oneshot


* * *

**Hello all! I had hoped to be able to update one of my stories but my compy died and I'll have to wait till I get it back to do so. Dun feel like rewriting chapters!  
Instead I decided to write a little oneshot. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Romance/Angst with a slightly erotic twitch  
**Rating: T+ **(References to sex, nothing graphic though)

**No regret for the dead.**

It was well past noon and somewhere in the basement of a large mansion sat a small girl in torn clothes, her only companion her reflection in the large wall mirror, of course she knew mirrors can't talk but that did not stop her from throwing rude comments and cusses at it anyway.

"Stupid stupid STUPID! you must have been brain-dead or something!"  
She yelled as she examined herself, trailing her fingers over the small claw marks in her side and her lower....much lower back, and the much more visible second and third sets of bite marks in her neck and on her bosom.

"Ugh! I still carry his scent!" She exclaimed as she sniffed the air. "I'll never get rid of that.. other smell either..." With a soft thud she let herself drop backwards into the silk bedding of her coffin, covering her face with her hands

"He soiled me.. I always told myself my first time would be with someone I love." as she lay on her back she wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself in a comforting manner. "Bloody master, I should never have kissed him.. Or let him have his way. But damn! It was still mostly his fault!"

Seras scolded herself a few more times all the while trying to drift to sleep but soon found her mind wander to her master. "Is he thinking about it too? Or has he already forgotten all about me? It all went so fast.." The poor girl could not help but hope she had not been like the others, that she had not been one of many like the monster's other _"brides". _Thinking back to the way he took her quickly shattered that dream though.

It had been a night like all the others, Seras and Alucard had been sent out to kill a renegade vampire who had taken residence in the office building of a tobacco factory. Integra's favourite brand on a side note, so NATURALLY it got top priority and both of London's most powerful vampire _"Specialists"_ were sent in... Along with half the Hellsing army!

All went fine, that wasn't the point, in less than five minutes Seras was dancing her _"dance of death and destruction"_ Casually tearing up ghouls with her _"shadow arm"_ and enjoying the feel of her uniform becoming drenched in blood, For some reason Alucard had been following her closer than usually, Probably because he noticed watching Seras kill these pathetic ghouls was more fun than actually wasting his own time on the thrash.

"Come on master! That vampire might get away if we take too long!" Seras told master with a sing-song voice causing a loud cackle to erupt from the elder vampire, on which she gave him a confused stare "I very much doubt he will get far." He spoke matter of factly as he pointed to a pile of dust, apparently the strength difference between Seras and the renegade vampire had been so great that she had thought him a mere ghoul, and exterminated him as one.

"Oh.. Haha.." Came Seras' sheepish chuckle as she allowed her shadow-arm to slowly return to it's more human shape. "Mission complete then." She added as she grabbed for her phone with her now reformed arm. Her master's next words made her nearly drop the phone, not out of shock, but happiness.

"Indeed it is, Seras Victoria, you made me proud, a wonderful show of power indeed, worthy of a no-life-queen like yourself." Looking back now she knew he just said those words of praise to get into her pants, but back then she had been so overjoyed about Alucard giving her a compliment that she had not given it any thought, a second later she found herself pressed against him, giving him what seemed an innocent kiss.

The smirk on his face when she pulled away, and the burning inferno in his eyes however told her he was looking for more than that, that is ignoring the hard bulge that had formed in his pants, when or by what it had become like that she did not know but next she knew Alucard had her pinned down against the floor.

The next minutes, or hours she could not remember which of those it was as her mind had been in the most heated and blissful state of her entire life and unlife combined had been spent exploring each other's bodies and finding which places were the most sensitive. Never had she thought that being bitten during sex could turn her on as it did. In the end they were both spent and had not seen the human troops coming to check on them.

Again, looking back that would not have happened if she had just used the phone to tell them the upper floor had been secured. Those thoughts only come in when it's too late, but the point was that Alucard had done nothing to hide the fact she was naked and currently slumped over him, not only was she bare to their eyes but their act had been on public display and he had enjoyed the fact everyone could see he had _"Conquered"_ her.

The point was, in her eyes he had used her as a common prostitute, her faith in him had been smashed. And her hopes on a happily ever after were now a lost dream in her never ending flow of nightmares.

At the same time in another section of the basement, the creature of her thoughts, the man of her obsessions sat in his large throne-like chair, hands folded together and a wide brimmed hat covering his eyes.

"Absurd... How can something as simple as a single kiss make me lose control like that?" Alucard thought to himself. "Unforgivable" he added as an afterthought, clenching a hand in frustration. Not that he had not enjoyed every second of the sinful act, it had after all been many decades since he last partook in this forbidden pleasure, and never had it felt this amazing... This passionate.

As he continued to think and reflect on the still very present memory he could swear felt her soft.. strangely hot, tasteful lips linger on his like a sort of ghost. He had been with a lot of women in his long life, but none had enchanted him like she had, she had been the only one that could make him moan, groan, hiss, pant and roar at the same time.

He smirked as he remembered the way his little servant had reacted to his attentions, how she had dug her small claws in his back as he drank greedily of her blood which would moments thereafter lose that little twist of her virginity. He replied by digging his own nails in her round firm behind causing her to whimper.

It had been wonderful, and he felt quite upset as those humans interrupted when he was about to go in for round two. Just thinking of those heated moments made the beast inside him roar at him to return and have her again.

It was strange to think about how the God he had once served so proudly and later betrayed had so many years later granted him such a wonderful gift. Flawless in any way, how her body would meld perfectly with his and her small head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. Of course that night he had also discovered her to be a perfect fit in other places. His perverted grin slowly made way for a calm almost human smile as he thought on the matter of her other feats.

despite drinking blood by her own accord she had proved impossible to corrupt. Despite the times people hurt her she had proved impossible to break. his face settled into a mixed expression of wonder and gratefulness. Despite... all the times he mistreated her, her loyalty and trust proved impossible to erase. She had seen what he could do, what he made her do, yet she never once looked at him with hate. He smiled to himself realising the decision he was pondering right now, he had already made years ago when he turned her.

All doubt gone the ancient vampire stood up and without another look back phased through the wall to the room of his favourite fledgling, he was not ready for the sight that greeted him as he entered her room. Seras was laying sprawled on top of her coffin bed, her face buried in her hands which were stained with salty smelling red stains.

The girl in turn had not expected the pair of strong hands gripping her shoulders or the sound of her master's velvety voice as he spoke to her with an edge much softer than normally. "Oi, Seras.. Stop crying and look at me." The thought of disobeying did not even cross her mind, despite her fear of being abandoned.

Another thing she had not expected was him bringing his gloved hands to her eyes to dry her tears off. Without another word he kissed one of her small delecate hands and left. Her heart jumped however upon seeing he had left behind a single ebony rose. She was not stupid and immediately caught upon the meaning. She got out of bed and gingerly picked up the rose and hugged it close, taking it along into her coffin.

Yes indeed, The ebony rose was the vampire equivalent of an engagement ring. Maybe a happily ever after wasn't impossible for her anyway. She sighed as she allowed sleep to take her. "Seras Tepes Victoria" She murmured to herself with a smile... "That does not sound so bad"

* * *

**While I wait for my computer to be fixed I decided to type a little one-shot on my friend's lappy, Just like every other of my stories I'd like to have a few reviews and comments, dun be lazy and press that little button below! :D**

* * *


End file.
